Advances in electronic communications technologies have expanded the accessibility of media content. To illustrate, personal computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, gaming consoles, set-top box devices, and other electronic access devices are increasingly being used to access, store, download, share, and/or otherwise process various types of media content (e.g., video, audio, photographs, and/or multimedia).
The increased availability of media content has challenged designers of user interfaces for devices capable of accessing media content and/or information about media content. For example, a common challenge has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality that promotes a quality experience for a user attempting to find and/or access media content that is relevant and/or of interest to the user. While user interface technologies have made significant advances in this regard, there remains room for improvement. For instance, there remains room to improve the intuitiveness and/or usability of user interfaces that are designed to be used by a user of a device to access information about media content.